little moments
by pookieortega
Summary: These are all the little moments that take peeta's breath away and make him fall more and more in love with katniss. Post mockingjay. Loosely based off of little moments by brad paisley


Little moments

I'll never forget the first time I heard her pretty mouth say that dirty word. She had accidentally knocked a cake I just finished. I can't even remember what she did to knock over the cake but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute, that I couldn't even act like I was mad. I engulfed her in my arms as she said"peeta,I'm so so sorry"I just laughed and said"Its okay katniss,I can easily make another".

I live for little moments like that.

* * *

It's my 21st birthday and I come home to find katniss in the kitchen. That's when all the smoke alarms in the house start going off. I run up to her and ask if she's alright.

"I'm f-f-fine"she says"I lost all track of time and burnt the cake"she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms. And I tried to not let her see me laugh. I kiss her forehead and say"that was very sweet of you"

"I messed it all up"she cries. I just kiss her and say"that's okay,I'm sure it would have been beautiful,lime you"

"I don't deserve you,peeta"she says and I wipe her tears away.

"No,I'm the one who doesn't deserve you"

Yeah I live for little moments like that.

* * *

I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me. And I thank God that she isn't,cause how boring would that be. It's those little imperfections,it's the sudden changes of plans when she miss reads the directions and she adding too much yeast. But I live for little moments like that. I think to myself as we watch a movie together.

We're laying on the sofa in the dark and she resting against my shoulder. By the time she falls asleep,so does my right arm. I want so bad to move it,because it's tingly and its numb but she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up.

Yeah I live for little moments like that.

* * *

Katniss sits with her head on my lap as I play with her hair. Her light snore starts and I can't help but feel a little hitch in my heart as I look at her. I lightly kiss her head and she stirs and her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me and I know that my heart is hers.

I live for little moments like that.

* * *

The tears stream down her face as she wraps her arms around me. Another nightmare about prim. I barie my face in her hair as she lays her head in the crook of my neck,her tears fall on my chest.

"It's not your fault katniss"I whisper and caress her shoulder. I kiss her head and whisper sweet nothingness in her ears to calm her down enough to help her. "Listen katniss,that wasn't your fault,it was snows fault and coins fault...and I know that prim is watching over you,I know she's so proud of you too. No matter what I know you'll always love her but you can't dread on that...I love you katniss"

"I love you too peeta"she says sniffling.

I live for little moments like that

* * *

I love waking up before her,because I get to watch as she wakes up,the sun in her hair and the stars in her eyes as they flutter open. Her arms stretch out to wrap around me as she moves her body closer to mine. After last night I've seen every bit of her,there are no boundaries between us now.

"You love me real or not real?"

"Real"

She presses kisses to my bare chest and I can feel my heart fluttering for this girl. My girl on fire. My katniss everdean. I live for little moments like that.

* * *

I'm cooking for breakfast for us when I hear her voice draped with sleep. I turn to find her in my shirt. The sight of her in my shirt fills my day. She's in such a happy mood because as I hug her she hums.

That's when I pull back to look at her,I'm amazed by the fact that she's humming again. She's healing. "Katniss"I breath. She just smiles at me. "Will you sing for me?"I ask her.

Just like the first time I fell in love with her,she sings. Her angelic voice fills the air and I think my heart stopped. She sings,

"Deep in the meadow,under the willow

A bed of grass a soft green pillow

Lay down your head and close your sleepy little eyes

When you wake,the sun will rise..."

Yeah I live for little moments like that.

* * *

I haven't been this happy since she said yes to marrying me. But she is making my life even better now and the proof is there. She stands in front of the mirror with her shirt raised and her hand on her the small bump forming as our baby grows.

She tries to hide the bump because it makes it real,but for me I need it to be real. I walk up behind her making her jump when she sees me in the mirror,her focus being interrupted.

My arms reach around to settle on her bump and that's when I feel the slight flutter within her. My baby is growing inside her and I couldn't be happier. She has brought me this happiness.

I live for little moments like that.

* * *

She sits there holding my baby girl in her arms and I can't help but feel so happy as I see her. She's going to be such an amazing mother I can see it in her eyes as she looks down at her.

She rocks the baby to sleep and then hands her over to me and I kiss the forehead of the little miracle in my arms.

I live for little moments like that.

* * *

Our kids play in the meadow as I lay with katniss in the flowers.

I am so blessed to have this beautiful girl in my arms as our two kids play in the meadow. She's given me everything,and even though we've had our ups and downs and we're not perfect but we are complete together and that makes my heart swell for this person. I live for all the moments like this.

* * *

This was based off of brad paisley's little moments. I love that song and it gave me inspiration. Please review and depending on the reviews I might make another chapter in katniss's pov.

Love you all

-pookieortega


End file.
